


Sitting With Him

by ShayLynnD



Series: Being With Them [3]
Category: Lancer (TV)
Genre: Chase A Wild Horse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayLynnD/pseuds/ShayLynnD
Summary: A conversation between Johnny and Scott after Johnny rides to Black Mesa with his father.
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship
Series: Being With Them [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831969
Kudos: 1





	Sitting With Him

This story is 3rd in the series of Being With Them.

Special Thanks to My Beta, Margaret Pollitt

Sitting With Him  
By Sherry F. Dancy

"How's the shoulder?" Johnny toed a chair over to his brother's bed. He was dead-tired from fencing all day.

"Better." Scott rotated his arm.

"Easy. Doc say you could do that?" Johnny placed a hand on Scott's elbow to stop the movement.

"He didn't say I couldn't." Scott gave a crooked smile as he quit moving.

"You need anything?" Johnny looked around the room.

"No, I've been up and about. I'm not helpless." Scott poured a half cup of water from the bedside pitcher. "Murdoch said the two of you went up to Black Mesa yesterday." Scott's eyes didn't leave Johnny's as he turned the glass up to drink.

"Yeah. We did." Johnny wasn't sure he was ready to talk about things yet. 

Scott raised his brows and waited.

"Sure, we went up there. It was his idea."

"And." Scott smiled. 

Johnny laughed. "And we looked for horses." 

"Dammit, Johnny. Did you two talk or sit in your saddles and stare at the bushes?" Scott set the water glass down hard on the bedside table.

"We talked."

"Like we're talking now?" Scott sat up straighter in bed.

"We had a good talk. Things are better between us." Johnny went to the window and moved the curtain aside. Two yearlings were running in the corral.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Scott,...that day you came to the saloon." Johnny picked up the carved swordsman on the table, turned it over, and set it back. He needed to get it said. "I never thanked you for coming."

"Johnny, You don't..."  
"What you said, it made a difference." Johnny's voice was soft. He walked back and tapped Scott on his knee.

"I didn't think you were listening." 

"I heard you," Johnny still couldn't get the words out of his head. 'Dead before thirty, not making a ripple.' He fidgeted with the ornamental brass on the bedpost. "You were right. Lancer's the best thing that's ever happened to me." 

"So, was that what made you come back?" Shifting in the bed, Scott leaned closer.

Johnny sat back down. He wanted to be able to say it right.

He picked at the stitches on the quilt. Scott's words got him to thinking, but what made the real difference was his brother caring enough to say them. He might tell him that one day. But for now, he needed to lighten the mood. "Oh, I don't know, sounded like you needed me around to clean out that creek."

June 19, 2020


End file.
